Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins
by Bardlover
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks contemplates the seven deadly sins and how one particular werewolf is causing her to commit them. Now, if he only knew. RLNT. Set of seven drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: I only own this little bit of plot, which is more of a series of drabbles than an actual plot. So, alas, Harry Potter is not my money-making machine.

A/N: I know some of you are waiting for my other Lupin/Tonks story The Power of the No to update, but this got stuck in my head today and wouldn't leave. Expect, of course, seven chapters.

Chapter 1: Envy

Nymphadora Tonks was a half-blood, so she knew all about the seven deadly sins. Her father was Muggle-born, and his parents were good English Catholics; when she had stayed over with them, they had taken her to Mass. She remembered finding out about the sins and realizing she was going to be spending a lot of time in the little box telling the priest what a bad girl she had been. Confession, they called it. It felt light a guilt trip more often than not.

Right now, she was suffering from one of those dreaded seven attributes. Envy.

She envied Sirius Black, her own cousin (though she had only recently become acquainted with the real Sirius, not the one from her mother's memory or the wanted posters she saw so frequently at the Ministry), for one silly thing.

The way he was able to talk so casually, so easily with Remus Lupin. Hell, she envied him for being able to walk in a room in which the aforementioned Remus Lupin occupied without falling on his bum. Why did he affect her this way?

She had tried for weeks to get close to him, but all she managed to do was fall on him. His reflexes were good, thank heaven (thanks to the werewolf senses, perhaps), so more often than not, he caught her. Which, in turn, led her to be particularly naughty and fall on purpose, just to feel his arms wrap around her.

It was pathetic. Worst of all, she knew it. But it seemed she couldn't do anything right around him. To him, she was just some punk who tripped over her own feet.

So she had to content herself for now for listening in (okay, eavesdropping) on his and Sirius' conversations and pretend that she was sitting with them, able to speak to him without falling or losing her complete train of thought.

For when she talked to him, she began to envy the silliest things—his teacup, for being able to feel his big hands wrapped around it; his shirt, for being able to touch his scar-laced chest; his fork, for being able to touch his lips…

She didn't know how much longer she could stand it without pouncing him. And pouncing seemed like such a good idea. Maybe she would have more than one sin to confess when she went to the little box this time.

One could always hope. In the meantime, Tonks went to her room, where she closed her eyes and pretended that she was Remus' teacup.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I have to blame this little plot-bunny series on my British literature class. We're reading Everyman and mentioning the seven deadly sins made me think of this. Yes, fan fiction has corrupted my life. Thanks to my beta jwoods471. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Gluttony

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: I do not own Nymphadora Tonks or Remus Lupin. I will accept sympathy cards.

A/N: Please review!

Chapter 2: Gluttony

Nymphadora Tonks had never been obsessed with chocolate. Sure, she liked the stuff; who doesn't like a good candy bar or piece of German chocolate cake, after all. However, she had not failed to notice that one particular Order member was quite enamored of it. Indeed, Remus Lupin was the only person she knew that always had the stuff on hand. At least one bar of it, if not more.

Sure, it came in handy when confronted with Dementers, but she knew better than to believe that particular excuse. No, she knew that Remus Lupin was a chocoholic. It was his obsession, his stress release, his comfort. He was still unused to prolonged human companionship (twelve years of living without a friend would do that to anyone), so chocolate was still his closest friend. It must provide a certain appeal that a human friend could not—it could never betray you.

Sure, it could make you gain a few pounds around the hips, but it was never unexpected. No, chocolate always behaved the same way. It always melted on one's tongue and slid down one's throat with silky ease.

Tonks was learning all the appeals of chocolate. For her, chocolate was a way to slake her lu-(wait, was another sin) hunger for the companionship and love of the said Remus Lupin. She had followed his advice and bought a box of Godiva chocolates from a Muggle shopping mall.

If he'd only known she was using the chocolates to distract herself from her fascination with him, not some ex-boyfriend. Of course, she had thrown a wrench in her plan by offering him some of the expensive chocolates. She wouldn't forget the way he looked when he ate the pieces; he had closed his eyes in pleasure. She wished she could cause that—

Which was why she was eating an entire box of Whitman chocolates (also recommended by Remus) and moping by the fire. She was going to get fat. She didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her naked anytime soon, anyway. Well, no one besides the staff at St. Mungo's, anyway. Of course, she didn't care about just anybody.

She stared at the fire and wondered how Remus was doing this particular full moon. She'd have to have some chocolate waiting for him tomorrow morning—nothing made him feel better. She looked at the half-empty box. Sod it. She'd run by a store and buy him a new box tomorrow morning. She needed all of this one.

A/N: There it is. I don't know if you can get Godiva or Whitman chocolates in Britain, but if you can't, you should. Godiva chocolates are EXPENSIVE but exquisite. Whitman are a cheaper alternative.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Pride

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I would be writing a Lupin/Tonks sequel instead of the epilogue to book 7. But I'm not, so no Lupin/Tonks sequel.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Spring break is over now, so I'll update more frequently.

Chapter 3: Pride

Pride was supposed to be the worst of the sins. Tonks remembered hearing the phrase "Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall" in church before. Proverbs perhaps? Oh well, right now, she wanted to put that from her mind. She was very proud and felt very good.

Of course, she was proud because she'd been eavesdropping. (Happily, that was not one of the seven deadly sins, though her mother had always claimed that it should be.) She'd been eavesdropping on Molly and Remus and overheard something that made her feel all warm inside.

"I swear, that Tonks is going to drive me crazy, Remus. I know Dumbledore thinks a lot of her, but really. She breaks everything and constantly sets off Mrs. Black. What can she really do for the Order?"

Tonks felt her heart drop. She hadn't meant to overhear, really—she had been waiting for Remus to come out of the kitchen, a room Molly never allowed her to enter after a big cooking disaster she had caused. Now she felt herself compelled to listen.

"Molly, she doesn't mean to trip over the rug or the umbrella stand. It's just one of her quirks. Everyone has them. Yours is probably the fact that you like to Mother Hen everyone, even those of us that don't need it."

"Oh, you need it," Molly argued. "You're altogether too thin for your own good. It's not healthy. And it takes such strength to transform every month."

"I take care of myself, Molly. I just don't have the appetite of a teenage boy anymore."

"Anyway, at least I can help clean this place up. What does Tonks do?"

"She's an Auror. She knows what's going on inside the Ministry."

"So does Arthur!"

Remus sighed. "Molly, Arthur doesn't have as high a job standing. He doesn't run in the same circles as Aurors. Aurors know more about what's actually going on with Fudge."

Molly was obviously unimpressed and a little offended for the sake of her husband. "Well, why do we need her? We have Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror, and not a junior one. Besides, he's also in charge of finding Sirius. What does Tonks do?"

Tonks paused. What _did _she do really for the Order. Molly had a point. Tonks was beginning to feel a bit depressed.

"She's of a younger generation than us, so of course the possibility that she would be a good recruiter is there," Remus pointed out.

Is that all?

"You and Kingsley aren't old, Remus," Molly pointed out.

"I think the best reason is that she's a fully capable fighter, Molly. She may be dead clumsy when it comes to walking by a troll leg umbrella stand, but there's no one I'd rather have watch my back when I'm fighting Death Eaters."

Tonks had felt like running in there and kissing him on the cheek for being so sweet. Instead she had sneaked away before she was caught. She went to the living room and sat beside Sirius at the fireplace.

"Why do you look so smug, Tonks?"

"Just the thought that somebody trusts me with their life. I don't think that's ever happened before."

"They must be an idiot then. I'd never trust you with my life—you might injure me like all the pieces of china."

Tonks sent Sirius a glare. "Well, no one asked you, did they?" She smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't save your sorry arse if I got the chance."

Sirius smiled. "Neither would I."

He held out a goblet. "Elf wine?"

Tonks took the goblet. "Thanks. A toast?"

Sirius raised his glass. "To Nymphadora Tonks, a very capable if clumsy Auror."

"To Sirius Black, the most sarcastic criminal in Britain."

They both downed their wine.

"Drinking again, you two?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It's just wine."

Remus ignored his friend and eyed Tonks. "You're not as quiet as you think, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you leave. Don't worry, I don't think Molly did. I do have pretty good hearing. Werewolf trait."

"Oh. Sorry. But thank you." Tonks tried to hide a blush but failed miserably.

"It was true." He sat down beside her. "You know, your hair changes color when you blush. It's quite endearing, actually."

Tonks blushed again, this time with pleasure. And that feeling of pride came bubbling up inside her again.

A/N: Thanks to my beta jwoods471 and all my reviewers. I appreciate hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4: Wrath

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: Bardlover is a 19-year-old American college student with student loans. JKR is a 40ish British college graduate who is now a multi-millionaire. Does that clear everything up?

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been sick lately. I not only caught a virus that won't go away, but I got two ear infections on top of it. I still don't feel dandy actually. Well, I'll desist from telling you about my bad week and get on with it.

Chapter 4: Wrath

Another sin Tonks was well acquainted with was wrath, or intense anger. Right now her anger was directed towards one very non-threatening woman in her late fifties: namely, Molly Prewett Weasley. Normally, Tonks found the woman to be only a slightly domineering mother and a fantastic cook, even if she did seem far too often annoyed by Tonks' clumsy behavior. But now this was war.

Tonks burst into the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix long before the scheduled meeting for that night. She managed not to trip over the umbrella stand (YAY!), only to fall over the first stair (Bloody hell!). She picked herself up with the most grace she could muster (which wasn't much, she had to admit), and entered the kitchen, effectively cornering Molly.

"Hello, Tonks. You're certainly here early. I don't even think Remus is here yet."

"I came to speak with you."

"Oh?" She turned away from the stove. "What about, dear?"

"I overheard you talking to Remus last night. If you have something mean to say about me, just say it to my face." She glared at the woman for effect.

Molly blushed, then swallowed awkwardly. "Oh. That. I'm sorry you had to hear that, dear. I was gathering information. I was originally going to do it a different way, but Arthur had a bad day at work. I was already in a bad mood, but I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you, even if it was indirectly."

It took Tonks a moment to process everything the Weasley matriarch had just told her. "Wait. What do you mean, gathering information?"

Molly grinned. "Oh dear, I was trying to figure out if Remus liked you?"

"What?" Tonks blushed.

"Mmmhmm. I suspected as much. It's obvious that you have a bit of a crush on him." She patted Tonks' shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright dear, he feels much the same way."

"Excuse me?"

"Well dear, I was testing him. I was thinking of having you around my Bill, mind you. I don't like that little veela he's gotten himself—she seems so shallow. Then I realized that you harbor feelings deeper than friendship for Remus Lupin. So I had to figure out if he felt anything for you. Poor man, I don't think he has a clue how much you like him, dearie."

"Um…" Great, now she had not only lost all the anger she had going, but she couldn't think of anything to say. "All he did was defend me like any friend would."

"Oh no. You didn't see his facial expressions. For a moment I thought he was going to hex me. Thankfully he does not have the personality of your cousin or my twins." She smiled knowingly. "I suppose you know all about his refreshing personality."

Tonks blushed scarlet. "Well…"

"Oh, honey, you should tell him. Intelligent as he is, he hasn't a clue. Men are like that, though. They never can realize that a woman harbors romantic feeling for them. Look at Ron. He is blind to Hermione's feelings for him."

"What? Tell him? I can't tell him how I feel!" Tonks cried.

"Sure you can. Tell him tonight after the meeting. Tell him you want him to escort you home. Then tell him. Or kiss him. Or both. I had to employ the same tactics with Arthur."

Tonks experienced a very weird mental image of Molly just grabbing her husband and snogging him. She had to stifle a laugh. It just seemed so out of character.

Then again, the thought of snogging Remus…

"Tonks! Tonks!"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you'll give it a try?" Molly laughed.

"Maybe so," Tonks grinned. "Thanks for the tip, Molly."

A/N: I hope now everyone forgives Molly's bad behavior from last chapter. Again, sorry for the delay. Thanks to my beta jwoods471 for not only reading this (and actually making me write it), but for making me go to the doctor and eat, even when my stomach tries to mutiny on me. Then again, I guess I'm getting a taste of my own medicine.


	5. Chapter 5: Greed

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: I do not make a dime off this story. The characters and the world they inhabit are the property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc.

A/N: I'm glad you all found Molly's behavior vindicated. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 5 "Greed"

Deciding to speak to Remus Lupin was one thing. Actually speaking to the said Remus Lupin was another thing. It was quite possibly, Tonks decided, impossible to get him alone. Every time he ventured into a room alone, one of the children, Sirius, Arthur, or Dumbledore would wish to speak to him. It was quite annoying, actually. How was she supposed to open her heart to him if everyone kept him occupied!

She considered giving up. She stomped into the kitchen with a frown imprinted deeply on her face.

"What's the matter, coz? Can't talk to Remus today?" Sirius laughed.

She shot him a look. "No! And I don't want to just talk to him; I want to talk to him alone!"

Sirius batted his eyelashes. "About what, dear coz?" he asked in a very bad falsetto.

"Very funny. Stuff it before I hex you."

"Oh no, Nymphie is playing the scary Auror now."

"I'm **not **Nymphie anymore, Sirius! Unless you have any ideas, leave me alone. I'm going to drink my tea and fume."

"Don't spill it."

Sirius suddenly found himself turned into a ferret.

Tonks eyed the ferret, which seemed to be in shock. "I've learned a lot of tricks from Mad-Eye, Sirius, so you'd best leave me alone if you know what you're doing. This is the least of what I could do."

With a wave of her wand, Sirius was once again sitting in the chair. "Merlin, Tonks. **Touchy!**"

"I told you."

"Next time I'll listen."

"Good. Now how can I get Remus alone?"

"You're being greedy, Tonks. Let him come to you. He will."

She stomped her foot. Patience was definitely not one of her virtues. Of course, it seemed like she had done more sinning than being virtuous as of late. "You're telling me I should wait around for Remus to seek my company and my company alone?"

Sirius nodded vigorously. "Yup."

"Yeah. Because that's happened **ever**!"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Oh, he's just more subtle about it than most. He'll sit down with us and then mention that Buckbeak hasn't been fed. So I, just like he wanted, go feed him. And you two are left alone."

Tonks stared blankly at her cousin. "What? Are you trying to tell me he's getting rid of you?"

"Yes, I am." He got up from the table. "You see, Tonks, Remus is a very clever man. He always has been. One just has to get used to the fact that he is also devious. He's just much better at hiding it. Why do you think he got prefect and less than a third of the detentions I got at Hogwarts. Moony was always the subtle one." He thought for a moment. "Now, it may be that he has to be to survive, but I think most of it is that he's, well, a Marauder."

"You, Sirius, are most notably not subtle."

"Ah, but that position in our group was already filled. I am the thoroughly unsubtle one."

"That makes no sense, Sirius."

He looked at her. "I know."

"You realize that Sirius rarely makes sense until you learn how to make sense of what he's saying," a voice from behind her stated.

"I resent that!" Sirius cried. "I always know what I'm saying."

"Yeah. Because you're you. And I'm not you, so I don't understand."

Tonks shot Remus a look. "I'm confused."

He nodded. "Good. Any sane person should be."

He sat down beside Sirius. "Finally, I have escaped."

"Hey, you like the kids."

"I meant from Mad-Eye. If I get told to be constantly vigilant ever again, I think I might turn him into a ferret."

"Nah, bad idea," Sirius said, shooting Tonks a glare for her giggle. "It's quite disturbing."

Remus looked at Tonks most curiously. "Do I want to know?"

"No!" Sirius cried. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed dramatically. Then he eyed Tonks mischievously. "I'll just leave you two alone, then. Just talk about me, your best friend and favorite cousin." He got up and made to leave the room.

"Given a choice of you and Draco, how could you be anything other than my favorite cousin?" Tonks called after him.

"That was cruel, Nymphadora," Remus said, but his sparkling eyes belied the statement.

"It's Tonks, remember."

"Of course. How forgetful I am." Another smile. Damn him.

"Listen, actually I'm glad he left us alone. I've been meaning to talk to you."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh? About what?"

Every eloquent thing she had planned deserted her. She was beginning to panic. Then she remembered that actions were supposed to speak louder than words. She grabbed him by his robes and pulled him in for a kiss. A nice, long kiss.

To her satisfaction, he kissed her back. When she finally pulled away, he was grinning at her.

"Well, Nymphadora, I do wish you'd told me that sooner."

He then proceeded to haul her in for another kiss.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I turned in a paper today, which always delays me. There are other reasons, but they're a little too complicated to list as of now.

Thanks to my beta jwoods471 for keeping me sane and coherent. Read her stories, Opportune Mistake and Forgotten Memory.


	6. Chapter 6: Lust

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: Not JKR. Enough said. Oh, I also don't own American Werewolf in London or Warren Zevon's song "Werewolves of London."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I can't think of any really good excuses besides busy/lazy.

Chapter 6 "Lust"

Three weeks had passed since Tonks had admitted her feelings to Remus. They had gone out on a few dates, but nothing more daring than that. Not what she wanted. She supposed she was a complete slag, but she couldn't care less. She was tired of him playing the gentleman. She certainly didn't feel like a lady tonight.

They started out with dinner. Tonks had wanted to get Chinese (just to see if he would order beef chow mein and prove the song true), but Remus had vetoed that idea. He said he was abysmal with chop sticks, and didn't really care for rice and egg rolls, anyway. So they settled on Mexican—something cheap yet satisfying (a bonus with Remus' limited budget but unlimited pride). Tonks ordered the chicken enchiladas. She waited for Remus to order something boring like a burrito or taco, but he surprised her by ordering chicken quesadillas.

"No tacos?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I really that boring?"

She grinned. "No. But you pretend to be."

"Well, every now and then I like to live a little, I suppose."

Tonks eyed the chips and salsa. "Wanna see who can eat the most without a drink?"

"But we don't even have our drinks."

"Precisely," she grinned wickedly. She grabbed a chip, dipped it into the deep red salsa, then shoved it into her mouth. "Okay, that's one," she said after swallowing it. "Your turn."

For a moment she was afraid he wasn't going to do it. Then he took a chip, covered it all over with salsa, and ate it in two large bites.

"How can you stand that?"

He shrugged. "I'm more of a chips and salsa than beef chow mein, I suppose."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Remus, really I am. I was just curious, you know."

"I do know. Everyone wonders. I prefer Mongolian beef when I do partake of Chinese cuisine."

"That doesn't fit the song, though."

He smiled that little half-smile of his. "No, it doesn't. Nor does a quesadilla. Now eat your chip."

She tried to eat one with the same amount of salsa as the last one he ate, but failed miserably. She could have sworn steam was coming out her ears when the waiter finally brought their drinks. She downed half of it in one gulp.

They ate their food and talked of everything from their school days, favorite music groups (sadly, Remus was not a big Weird Sisters fan, preferring bands of the non-punk variety), and favorite movies.

"You mean you've never seen American Werewolf in London? Why not?"

"Most werewolf movies contribute to the intense prejudice felt by the magic and muggle worlds alike, Nymphadora. I grew tired of them."

"Well, this is different! I love that movie! In it, the guy is shown in a very positive light. I loved every minute of it. You'll really like it." Here was her opening. "I have it at my flat. Why don't you come over and watch it with me when we're done eating?"

He looked at her, a mixture of confusion, amusement, and desire riddled across her features. Just let him figure out her intentions. They were dirty, but she didn't care if he knew that.

"If you're sure…" he finally began.

"Of course I'm sure. I asked, didn't I?"

He eyed her suspiciously. He was beginning to figure her out. "You did. I suppose I cannot refuse, then."

Damn him. He really didn't want to refuse. He just wanted her to think he needed to. Or that he thought he needed to. Prat.

Twenty minutes later, they were at her flat. She opened the door and let him in. "I would have cleaned if I'd known," she'd said apologetically.

But she had cleaned. As messy as her flat was, it had been in a state of utter chaos the day before. She knew she'd be bringing him back with her, but didn't want the cleaning to be too obvious.

"It's fine," he replied. "How could you have known?"

If he was Sirius, he would have been smirking. But, being Remus, it was a half-smile. He was onto her game completely.

She pretended not to notice. "Let me go find the movie."

But she turned to quickly and fell back into his awaiting arms. "Careful, Nymphadora. Don't hurt yourself."

His voice was silky smooth against her ear. Damn the pretenses. Damn the movie. She spun around and kissed him as hard as she could. He matched her with enthusiasm. Her knees were in danger of giving.

Things got quite heated until pieces of clothing were strewn all about the hall. Finally, he took charge and led her to the bedroom. All thoughts of pretense were forgotten, as were intentions of being a gentleman. They found other ways to bond that night…

A/N: I know, you probably wanted more. However, I'm not sure what I rated this, so it can't be too bad. Happy Easter!

Thanks to my beta jwoods471, who needs to finish writing the next chapter of Forgotten Memory so she can write the next chapter of Opportune Mistake.


	7. Chapter 7: Sloth

Nymphadora Tonks and the Seven Deadly Sins

Disclaimer: These are the characters that JKR made. I'm just borrowing them for a short amount of time. Well, at least for this story.

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. Oh, to all of you who expressed concerns over last chapter: 1. It was rated K+. That was all I could do. 2. A "couple" dates is from Tonks' point of view. I expect they'd been dating for a few (read about 4) months. Kay?

Chapter 7 "Sloth"

The next day, Tonks knew she needed to get up and do things. She needed to clean the bathroom, work on some reports, and balance her bank account. However, she could not summon the energy to get out of bed. Not only was the bed warm and comfortable: she wasn't the only one occupying it.

"Good morning," Remus smiled at her. "Did you have good dreams?"

She grinned wickedly. "Oh yes, but I think they were just memories. Unless you dreamed the same things."

"All I have to say is I'm glad I came home with you against my better judgment."

"Against your better judgment? How did you know I was going to put out?"

He laughed. "Is that what they call it now, 'putting out?'" He shook his head. "I did most certainly not know that you would 'put out.' You aren't one of those tarts that invites men over just to bed them, I don't think."

Tonks blushed.

"Or maybe you did. I feel flattered, actually." He pushed a strand of pink hair out of her face. "But you're not a tart Tonks. We've been dating a while. You didn't bed me on our first date. That, indeed, is tart-worthy."

"I can't believe you use the word tart."

"Do I seem to square?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It just doesn't seem like you. You have the 'professor' persona."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, you have the punk persona going on for you."

"Is it accurate?"

"Oh no. You're much nicer than any other punk I've ever met. However, you do listen to that…"

Tonks giggled. "If you call it racket, I'll hit you."

"Okay, garbled noise."

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey! I didn't say 'racket.'"

"Well, what do you listen to? That awful disco music?"

"No. I prefer more of the hippie music myself."

"Do you like the Rolling Stones?" Tonks asked expectantly.

"Of course. I'm amazed you know who they are."

"I went to a concert a year ago. I've got a t-shirt laying around here somewhere."

"So you're a closet fan of my music. Do you like jazz?"

"Some of it. Especially old school. Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, you know."

"Good stuff. See, our music tastes can be compatible."

Tonks tickled him. "And I'm going to get you to like my 'garbled noise.' I mean, Sirius says you like the Doors…"

"The Doors have quite incredible lyrics," Remus hastily pointed out.

"Yeah, about getting high and having sex. No different from my music." She paused. "So, you grew up in the seventies. Did you do LSD?"

The look on Remus' face was memorable. First confusion passed over his features, followed by amusement. "Of course not. Why you…"

"Oh, I know you had to do drugs. With Sirius…let's just put it this way, I know _he _did drugs, so I could always just ask him. I'm sure he'd…"

She was silenced by a kiss. Even if it did have ulterior motives, she was quite glad to receive it.

When they broke away, Tonks sighed dramatically. "I had hoped to get so much done today, too."

Remus just grinned at her. "Tomorrow."

"Hmm. That's an idea."

So she could mark sloth off her list of sins. She wasn't slothful for long. Of course, she didn't think she was sinning right now. After all, she had a feeling about the two of them. About a nice house in the suburbs with two kids and a dog…

But one step at a time. She would have to do some major Ave Marias later.

A/N: There it is. Still fits the rating, I hope. I'm thinking about moving it up to teen…

Thanks to my beta jwoods471. She needs to write Opportune Mistake!

Please review!


End file.
